Jake
Jake (later known as ' Captain Jake') is a young pirate boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan and serves as the main protagonist of the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and was voiced by Colin Ford, Cameron Boyce and later by Sean Ryan Fox. Riley Thomas Stewart provides Jake's voice in tandem with Fox in "Battle of the Book" and later provides the voice solo in the spin-off "Jake's Buccaneer Blast" and season four of the series. Personality Jake is a young pirate who was given the task to protect Never Land with his crew while Peter Pan left the island to explore the outside world. Before Peter left, Jake was given a wooden sword made from the Forever Tree in Never Land with special abilities so he can be a good leader. In the special Jake's Never Land Rescue, the sword mysteriously disappear with the threat of Never Land disappearing as well. Later during his adventure to save Never Land Jake is bestowed with the Destiny Sword by the newly grown Forever Tree. Jake treats Cubby much like a little brother and Izzy like a sister more than a friend. Jake's also has a pet sidekick, his parrot Skully. Jake is the captain of a buccaneering ship named Bucky and sails places with his crew. Jake is a natural born leader, handsome, fearless, caring, and daring who cares very much for his crew and ship and is easily annoyed by Captain Hook's schemes as is the rest of his crew. In spite of their rivalry however, Jake has saved Hook's life a few times most notably in Captain Hook is Missing! where he saved Hook from falling to his death in Belch Mountain's lava pit. Jake also has a mermaid friend named Marina, who has a crush on him (according to her voice actress Ariel Winter).﻿ In the episode Jake's Starfish Search, Captain Hook kidnaps Marina's pet starfish and unlike most of the other times Hook's nabbed certain things. Appearance Jake has dark green eyes, and has black hair. He wears a red bandanna around his head. Jake is lightly tanned. He has a blue coat over hi white, ripped shirt. He also wears blue trousers and brown boots. Jake's sword is also with him at all times. In Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest and later in season 4, he wears a blue captain hat, a dark blue vest, black trousers and brown boots. Role in the Series In the show Jake constantly challenges Captain Hook and his crew as they commonly steal Jake, Izzy and Cubby's treasure. Along the way to get Captain Hook, the pirates collect gold doubloons which act as rewards for completing a task, which are called "pirate problems". At the end each episode, Jake and his crew gather up all of their gold doubloons and store them in their Team Treasure Chest. Being the main character of the show, Jake is the center of many episodes. His role as protector of Never Land was put to the test in "The Sword and the Stone" when Hook stole Jake's sword. Throughout that adventure, Jake had to use various fill-ins to complete tasks that his sword would be handy for. At the end, Jake learns that the power of his sword can only be accessed through the one with the purest heart - himself. Many episodes showcase Jake being a huge fan of Peter Pan. Whenever Peter would bestow an assignment on the young pirates, Jake would put everything else aside to complete it. In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove",Izzy and Cubby show Jake how to dance for a party for Marina and her mermaid friends, using Peter Pan's bongos which make Captain Hook dance very strangely. When Hook tries to steal the bongos, but a mischievous monkey takes them forcing Jake and his crew to retrieve the bongos. In the episode "Jake's Birthday Bash!",Izzy, Cubby, and Skully throw a birthday party for Jake with a very special birthday treasure hunt on Never Land. In the episode "Hooked Together!",While searching for the legendary Never Key Jake and Captain Hook are both chained up on chain-cuffs, forcing both Jake and Hook to work to gather to reach the key to get free. In the episode "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword",Jake's crew is running the Belch Mountain Parkour Race, but not before Jake finds the Mega-Mecha Sword, a legendary device with mechanical features and when Izzy says "It's legendary", Hook attempts to steal the Mega-Mecha Sword for himself. In the episode "Jake the Wolf",while camping with his crew on Never Land one evening Jake stumbles upon the Moon Gem while gathering firewood.Unknown to Jake at the time the gem has the power to turn anyone in contract with it into a wolf under the full moon.In order to break the curse Jake and his crew most return to the gem to the top of Midnight Hill before sun rise or Jake will be stuck as a wolf forever. In the episode "Witch Hook",after Captain Hook uncover the Sea Witch's magic mirror and transform himself into a witch. Hook ask the mirror who the bravest pirate in Never Land,the mirror informs Hook its Jake.Using his new found power Hook turns Jake into a coward,Izzy and the rest of the crew take Jake to Misty the Wonderful Witch's cottage for her assistance.But Hook's magic prove to powerful for Misty to revert by her hands.However Misty knew if anything could restore Jake's courage would be the magical waters of Washaway Falls.After restoring Jake's courage and defeating Captain Hook,Jake and his crew retrieve the magic mirror and decide to take it back to Misty to keep it safe from Hook. In the one-hour episode special, "Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest".When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea. Lord Fathom who heads for Neptune City, where he tricks Queen Coralie into helping him get the Darklight Emerald and then imprisons her, Marina, and Stormy and takes over Neptune City. Sandy the Starfish tells Jake and his friends what happened while Fathom places all the sea creatures in the Never Sea under his control. Jake and his crew set a course for Neptune City while Fathom heads toward Dreadnaught Cove. Captain Hook however confronts Fathom in his hunt for treasure,Fathom soon grew tired of Hook and attacked the Jolly Roger. Jake and his crew soon arrive to help Hook and his crew spotting them being attacked by Fathom.But Fathom proved to powerful sending pirates flying, he reveals he intends to unleash the Strake, the most ferocious monster in the Never Sea. To deal with this new threat, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak. The League tries to stop Lord Fathom but he's too powerful. Jake's sword suddenly makes the Mighty Colossus rise out of the water and makes him it's captain. Meanwhile, Lord Fathom releases the Strake and places it under his control and a battle erupts. King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures. The Never Sea now free from Fathom chase the wicked mer-wizard away. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Skully often mentions Jake and the crew with in the spin-off needing the help of the viewer to complete a task for them, Jake also makes a minor appearance within the spin-off. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Jake is the main focus in the spin-off entrusting the viewer with various lesson in each short in what it takes to be a Never Land pirate. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) While not the main focus of the spin-off Jake does make a minor appearance in the short. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Jake and his crew reappear in the latest spin-off searching for the Pirate Pieces of eight hidden all over Never Land, said to uncover a hidden treasure.Jake and his crew first adventure was in the episode the "The Golden Pyramid" while riding aboard there sail wagons across the Never Land Desert Hook and Mr. Smee overhear Jake and his crew for the pyramid. In the finial episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight.The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, however Captain Hook manage to get through the magical stone door and discovered the Pirate Piece before Jake and his crew.Hook quickly flees into the jungle with Jake and his mateys in hot pursuit, unknown to Jake and the other it was a trap so Hook can imprison them and take all of the young pirates pieces and claim the Buccaneer Blast of treasure for himself on top of Buccaneer Mountain.Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to free Jake and his crew from the cage.Peter accompanies Jake and his crew when they confront Captain Hook.Hook grew tired of Pan's meddling and constructs a giant Dublo version of himself using the combined powers of all the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight he stole to destroy Pan, Jake and his crew once and for all,but this is short lived as both Peter and Jake manage to defeat the giant Dublo Hook and reclaim all the Pirate Pieces of Eight with Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook defeated, Peter alongside Jake and the others reach the top of Buccaneer Mountain. Printed material Jake makes numerous appearances in various books and comics. Some stories are mere adaptations of the series various episodes. Video games Jake continuously makes several appearances in several video games and apps. In the Disney Junior App "Jake's Treasure Trek ",Jake and his crew of pirates on an epic quest to save Never Land from darkness.Jake most race through Jungle Run Isle, Dry Dock Rock, and Lava Tiki Island in order to find Tinker Bell's lantern before the sneaky Captain Hook. In the online game "Puttin' Pirates".Jake is one of the playable characters the player can play as in the pirate mini golf game. In the "Battle On The Never Sea Disney Junior App Game.", Jake is task with journeying through the various vessel and finding equipment that will aid him with his upcoming battle with Lord Fathom.Jake can use his Mighty Captain Sword to smash open crates to collect objects hidden within.If Jake accidentally falls off the stage the power of the Captain Sword will give him flight returning him back where he fell off. In the online game Disney Junior App "Soaring Over Summer Arcade",Jake is the main character as he journey through tower like rock structure and collect gold doubloons,use his Mighty Captain Sword to smash open crates to collect objects hidden within.Jake most be wary of Mr. Smee who appears as a recurring stage hazard firing coconuts from his cannon to stop Jake from reaching the top of the level and retrieve the treasure from Captain Hook. Theme parks and other live appearances Jake made his Disney Parks debut at Disney's Hollywood Studios during a Disney Junior party as part of a social mom bloggers event along with character meet and greets. Jake began to make regular meet and greets at Disney's Hollywood Studios beginning November 13, 2011 as he is currently the most requested character at Walt Disney World, meeting fans at the Animation Court, and also joined the ‘Play ‘n Dine’ character meal at Hollywood and Vine. Beginning a week later, on November 20, Jake was added to meet and greet fans at Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort, where he can be seen along Hollywood Boulevard in the Hollywood Land area. Away from the parks, Jake attended the 2011 D23 Expo where he, Captain Hook and Smee held a meet-and-greet with fans, and appeared with Sharky and Bones at a Los Angeles Dodgers baseball game. Jake joined Madison Pettis, who voices Izzy, at the Shane Victorino Nicetown Boys and Girls Club in Philadelphia (along with over 200 volunteers) to help build a new playground in conjunction with the KaBOOM! Foundation. In November, Jake, Sharky and Bones participated in the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. He, along with Sofia, appeared at the 2013 White House Easter Egg Roll. Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Jake appears as a puppet in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. During Jake's segment Captain Hook steals their team treasure chest where they keep their gold doubloons and joins the audience pretending to be Tick-Tock the Crocodile to scare Hook off. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure During Jake's segment it's off to Never Land where Jake and his swashbuckling friends Izzy and Cubby, with a little help from Peter Pan, battle Captain Hook to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. It's danger and dueling on the high seas as Jake discovers what it takes to be a true hero. Relationships Peter Pan Jake looks up to Peter as a hero and friend.Peter has intrust Jake and his crew to keep Never Land safe from Captain Hook in his absent.In "Peter Pan Returns" Jake like the rest of his crew were excited to see Pan and were eager to go various adventures with him once more.The special also reveals Jake is willing to do anything to impress Peter even endangering himself while trying to by pass the booby traps Hook left in Buccaneer's Bluff resulting in Peter saving and reminding him to be more cautious.During the course of the adventure to reclaim Peter Pan's Shadow Pan start to doubt he'll ever fly again but Jake resources him not to worry.Peter and Jake team up to distract the feared dragon from the Island of Bell allowing Izzy, Cubby and Skully to retrieve the golden bell.In Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake's Never Land Rescue Peter under the disguise of the Guardian intrust Jake to go on a solo adventure to save Never Land from disappearing. Izzy Jake and Izzy act like siblings and best friend, roommate, and crew mates. They're almost always seen together,In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" Jake begin to doubt he'll learn to dance in time for the dance party.Izzy was very reassuring that Jake will learn to dance.Jake knows he can always rely on Izzy to help get the crew out emergencies with her supply of pixie dust. Cubby Jake act as a big brother figure towards Cubby and always looking out for him.Even when Cubby doesn't have faith in himself Jake never gives up on him as seen "The Never Land Games" intrusting Cubby with the finial challenge and knew how to restore his confidants with the marching song.Cubby has also shown that he wish to be a lot like Jake as seen in the episode "Cubby's Crabby Crusade" while Jake, Izzy and Skully are getting fruit in the Never Land Jungle Cubby pretend to be him while playing with Jake's sword, causing King Crab's subjects to mistake him for Jake. Skully Like the rest of his crew Jake and Skully are very close and always seen together. In the episode"Happy Hook Day!" Jake and his crew set a surprise party for Skully's birthday and sung a song about how they adore there feathered friend.In the episode "Captain Hook's Parrot" as stated Mr.Smee Jake doesn't consider Skully a pet but rather a member of his crew. Skully is always keeping a sharp eye for danger and keeping his crew one step of that sneaky pirate Captain Hook. Marina Marina is said to be the undersea pirate who helps Jake with the rules of the water and comes to help when Jake and his crew deal with major water adventures.In her debut Surfin' Turf Marina accompanies Jake and his crew to reclaim Izzy's surfboard after it is stolen from Captain Hook.In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" Jake struggles to learn how to dance to impress Marina and her friends. Captain Hook As a recurring antagonist, Captain Hook is frequently at odds with Jake. Jake is prone to impatience when Hook thievery through the course of the series. but Jake has also shows him sympathy in "Hats Off to Hook!" Jake discover's Hook's missing hat and wanted to return it to him despite his crew not feeling any remorse for Hook losing his hat due to constantly taking there things. In the episode "A Feather in Hook's Hat" after Hook's various schemes to retrieve one of the Sing-Songbird feathers for his hat, Jake ask the Sing-Songbird for feather in Hook's behalf.In the episode "Cubby's Sunken Treasure" and "Rock the Croc!" Jake is willing to share the treasure but Hook greed and ego always get the better of him. Mr. Smee Jake and his crew are surprising in good term with Smee despite him serving Hook's commands. Smee would rather spend time sailing the high sea then pestering Jake and his crew.Smee is also very grateful for the young pirates help as seen in Captain Hook is Missing! he was overjoyed that Jake was willing to help search for his missing captain despite his actions.In Treasure Show and Tell! Smee needed help cheering Captain Hook up, do to not having any treasure for show in tell.He ask Jake and his crew for assistants when they came up with the idea for a treasure hunt and designed a map easy enough that even Captain Hook could find it. Episode Appearances As the series main protagonist Jake has appeared in every episode in the series. *See the Episode Guide. Gallery Trivia *Colin Ford has voiced Jake from Ep. 1 to Ep. 40. Cameron Boyce began voicing the character in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt" as Colin Ford understudy. It was not until the episode "Sail Away Treasure" that Cameron Boyce became the permanent voice role of Jake due to a change in Colin Ford's voice. Starting with the episode "Smee-erella!" Sean Ryan Fox became the understudy of Cameron Boyce to voice Jake. Fox became the primary voice after Boyce left and beginning with "Battle of the Book", Riley Thomas Stewart became Fox's understudy. *Although his sword is wooden, it has the ability to slice through objects just as good as a real sword. *In the Jake and the Never Land Pirates- themed Disney Junior logo, the "I" resembles Jake. *Jake, Izzy and Skully are the only characters to originate from television to appear in the opening for the Disney Junior movie block The Magical World of Disney Junior while the other characters originate from films and shorts such as The Princess and the Frog, Mickey Mouse, and Finding Nemo. *He can play the guitar. (Escape From Belch Mountain,"Pirate Rock!", Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns. *Jake is the sixth main character to have a solo song ("A Feather in Hook's Hat"). The first being Izzy ("Surfin' Turf"), the second being Cubby ("The Golden Twilight Treasure!"), the third being Captain Hook ("Treasure Show and Tell"), the fourth being Peter Pan ("Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns"), and the fifth being Marina ("Undersea Bucky!"). *In the episode Captain Hook's New Hobby, it is revealed Jake's hobby is sail wagon construction. *In "Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest", Jake is officially made a captain. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Main Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Characters Under Spells